1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for life cycle management of rule sets.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can be configured and operate through the use of rules that dictate the manner in which the computing system is configured and the manner in which the computing system operates. The life cycle of rule typically runs through three stages: a rule is created, a rule is deployed, and a rule is deleted. Any new rules, modified rules, or customized rules simply over-write current rules, so that existing rules may be unintentionally deleted.